Out Of My Comfort Zone
by memorieslost05
Summary: {revised and edited} Her life taken over by superiors, she has no choice but to delve into the Dark forces of the Wizarding World. {expect updates every two to three days}
1. Tears In Abundance

**A/N: Hey guys, this A/N's gonna be posted on all my updated fics. As you can probably tell, I haven't updated for the last... Ooh, it must be about four and a half months. Long time. Anyway, on with it. To tell the truth, I couldn't find any inspiration. But, a couple of weeks ago, I finally received it from an anonymous reviewer, their review purely stating that I need to get my backside in gear. They said, if I remember correctly, 'girl, you need to update.' plain and simple. I'd truly like to know that person, whoever they are, so I can thank them and ask them to become my sort of unofficial muse.**

**I've been having a few problems with my personal life, but I won't bore you with that.**

**This is the revised version of OOMCZ. Hope you enjoy it. (by the way, I've completely changed this;) xx)**

* * *

**Fic Name:** Out Of My Comfort Zone

**Chapter Name**: Tears In Abundance

**Author:** memorieslost05

**Word Count**: 1458

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I am obviously JKR. I've just undergone a face transplant. Not.**

* * *

As he walked through the doorway of the dungeons, the Dark Mark on his arm began to burn and he swore aloud. His Lord was telling him to 'come calling'.He Apparated to Malfoy Manor and knelt at the Dark Lord's feet, silently kissing the hem of his robe and waiting for permission to move.

"Rise, my servant. We have much to discuss. Clear the room!"

Fearful of the outcome that would most definitely occur if they stayed, the wizards and witches draped in black fled from the room.

"Potter."

"Lord?"

"Potter. I want him dead."

"Yes, Lord, I believe this is the primary objective for the upcoming war."

Ignoring him, the Dark Lord carried on. "Do you know how we could do so, my boy?"

The younger man stayed silent.

"We're going to turn his best friend."

* * *

He collapsed into the seat behind his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose fiercely.

Voldemort was growing more and more tiresome every day, his demands growing in excess. Merlin knew what he was going to ask for next.

He sighed, dragged himself from his chair and over to the slowly diminishing fire to make a Floo call.

"Severus my boy? How did it go?"

"We sat and chatted about ballroom gowns, as usual."

"As much as I love your dry humour, you may want to tell me the realistic version of events before I come over there and strangle you with a pair of spotty red socks."

"Somehow, your idea of punishment is more frightening then Crucio. Prepare yourself Albus."

"Continue."

"The Dark Lord wants to recruit Hermione Granger."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed. He believes the girl will be a valuable asset to his cause as well as helping to lure Potter into danger. He said and I quote 'her intelligence is beginning to surpass even your's Severus'."

Albus folded his hands together and leaned back into his armchair until Severus could only see the chest of his nightmare inducing fluorescent robes. "Well my dear, this does produce a problem," he mused. "If Miss Granger were drawn to the Dark side then, in all fairness, where would Harry be? His central intelligence, one of his saving graces and his best friend rolled into one, all gone, completely submerged in the Dark Arts." Before Snape could answer him, Dumbledore answered his own question.

"Harry would be dead, my dear friend and, when Harry dies so will freedom and the rest of the Wizarding world. However, we could use this to our advantage, if indeed Miss Granger was converted. You, my boy, aren't getting any younger-"

"Thank you."

Dumbledore mock scowled and continued. "You aren't getting any younger and if by chance something does happen to you, she could be used as a replacement. No disrespect against you of course Severus but, if you did die all of a sudden, then the battle would be lost before it had even started."

"Headmaster, I do see where you are coming from but I have to disagree. She is but a child, what could she do?"

"There's a lot more to that girl than meets the eye my dear. She's grown up before her time, as many of today's youth will, and has seen things grown men may never see. Plenty of courage and a will to survive is all she needs. I have faith in this child."

"It's ridiculous."

"Ever the optimist."

Snape snorted and withdrew from the fireplace, rocking back on his heels, now even more frustrated. Couldn't the old fool see that he was sacrificing yet another life to the cause? A cause led by a seventeen year old boy, not even out of school and not even inducted into the Order?

_Satan, take me now._

* * *

McGonagall surveyed Dumbledore over the tops of her owl-like glasses.

"You want a student, in my care, to do what?!"

"Study the Dark Arts Minerva, for the last time. Pomona, Filius and Poopy agree that it will benefit her learning and we feel that she has been leaning towards a career in esearch for the last few years. Severus has, however grudgingly, agreed to coach her."

"Albus, sometimes I feel that the only student you've ever focused in is Mr Potter. None of you know anything about her. She deserves a break from all this war business and strategies and planning and whatever else. They've been doing that for the last six years, for Circe's sake."

Albus shifted.

"Have you ever considered that, however smart she is, she may not want a job as a teacher or working with the Ministry or the Order and, if you aren't too careful, she might even completely turn away from us and enter either the Muggle world or the Dark forces!"

Her friend shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Minerva rolled her eyes and, pushing out her chair and walking round the side of her desk, she caught his hand. "Come with me, you hopeless Headmaster."

The two crept through the castle, using side passages.

Finally, Minerva drew to a stop, next to a blank wall. She stooped down, using Albus's hand as leverage and tapped twice on a brick at the very bottom. Albus leapt back in astonishment as the wall vanished, leaving his Deputy on the floor. She glared at him as he sheepishly helped her back up.

They entered the small room, stopping once again to put the illusion back in place. Minerva led him to yet another wall and bid him quiet with a motion of her fingers.

She cupped her hand round her ear and whispered "Listen."

He listened.

* * *

Her fingers danced over the keys, moving with a life of their own, forcing out hurried symphonies and scales, almost as if she was pushing the pain of living from her body.  
She hit a wrong note and, stopping completely, she crashed her fingers onto the keys, creating a cacophony of horrendous noise. She sat and sobbed, crying over the pain of having two best friends, one destined to die, the other deeply immersed in his emotions, his outbursts hurting her every time. Two best friends she adored, so much so that she would do anything for them.

It didnt help that they were both mad at her. Didn't help that she couldn't apologise, because she didn't know what she done wrong.

Wiping her tears, she sniffed loudly and reached for her bag, pulling a pack of tissues from it. She blew her nose loudly and, feeling a little better, reached for her music folder, pulling from it a piece by Khachaturian.

The brunette set the parchment on the stand, fervently wished that the Wizarding world discover paper and moved into Gayene, letting the music take her away.

* * *

The burst of noise that had previously wrecked his hearing faded into a light, bouncy piece, making him want to leap around the room and perform various acts of gymnastics.

"What is this?! Bless my soul, it's amazing!"

"This, my dear Headmaster is addiction at it's finest. The real Hermione Granger, accompanied by her piano and a magical set of musical toy soldiers."

Minerva turned a pleading gaze on her superior.

"She has an amazing talent. Are you really going to traumatise her further by forcing her into the Dark Arts? Her music takes her away. Give her more lessons, and she won't have time for it."

Her superior's blissful, dreamy expression disappeared and he frowned.

"Regardless of her talent my dear, the Order needs her."


	2. In It's Simplest Form

**A/N: Hey guys, me again! As I promised you, here's your second update! Boy, am I doing well! Enjoy. (by the way, expect updates from my others fics as well)**

**I hope to have at least one thousand words per chapter in each of my fics and would really appreciate it if you reviewed to encourage me and give me feedback as I've had none yet. However, I have had some faves and story alerts. So, here's to:**

**THANKS:**

**NatalieTam: for adding this Fic his/her story alerts**

**bownbey: for adding this Fic to his/her fave stories and story alerts**

**cariad3: for adding this Fic to his/her story alerts**

**Numidias: for adding this Fic to his/her story alerts**

**And, what do you know, as soon as I finished writing that, my email flashed, I clicked on it and there was my first review. Congrats to Hermione Voldemort Riddle for being my first reviewer and thankyou! In answer to your review: Thankyou, and I will try! Xx**

* * *

**Fic Name: Out Of My Comfort Zone**

**Chapter Name: In It's Simplest Form**

**Author: memorieslost05**

**Word Count: 1455**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does.**

* * *

Sighing, Hermione folded the cover over her instrument, longing smoothing out non-existent bumps in its hard, wooden structure. If only she could just lock herself away with this beautiful object and never have to worry about anything again. If only.

She placed the stool back in its rightful position and vacated the room, stopping only to tap the brick at the bottom of the wall. Then she began to stomp down the corridors, her bad mood returning with every step. Before she could utter the password to the Fat Lady, another voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Miss Granger? Could I have a quick word?"

Turning, she saw the Headmaster and the corners of her mouth lifted into a forced smile.

"Professor Dumbledore? Yes, you may sir."

He becklead and led her up several staircases to his office.

"I believe we will be more comfortable in here and, if need be, the walls of my office will turn away any prying eyes or eavesdropping ears." he said, the twinkle in his eye highlighting his cheerful features.

"Twizzlers." his new password, Dumbledore walked past the half-smiling gargoyle and around the desk, to his worn armchair. Hermione followed him in but did not take a seat, preferring instead to stand when she felt the presence of a disapproving elder. Turning, she spotted Professor Snape slumped in an armchair, look horribly out of place in the Headmaster's cherry, colourful office.

"Now Miss-"

"Excuse me Sir, but where's Harry?"

"Mr Potter?" Dumbledore looked bemused.

Snape answered."Really Albus, is Potter the only student you invite up here?"

Ignoring him, the Headmaster carried on. "The matter of which we are about to discuss only partly involves Harry my dear. At the moment, you are our main focus. Now, as I was saying, the reason YOU are up here is complicated. Rest assured, we of the faculty do trust you but must still ask you to swear an oath clearly stating that you will not repeat anything that is discussed in this room. Do you agree? I must push you, as the future of the Wizarding world depends on it."

"An amazing way to encourage her, I must say, you manipulative sod." spat Snape.

"Now Severus, restrain yourself. Miss Granger?"

"Uhhhh... Okay?"

Dumbledore beamed. "Good girl. Take my hand."

She took his hand.

"Severus, would you do us the honours?" Snape grudgingly pulled himself into position and held his wand over the two clasped hands.

"Now, repeat after me. I Hermione Jean Granger do solemnly swear to keep every word uttered in this room a secret from the outside world, unless forced to reveal them."

"I Hermione Jean Granger do solemnly swear to keep.."

"Every word," prompted a mocking Snape. She gave him a less than subtle glare and carried on. "To keep every word uttered in this room a secret from the outside world, even if I am forced to reveal them."

Snape raised an inquisitive eyebrow when she changed part of the vow, but didn't comment on it. A flash of blue light burst from Snape's wand, sealing the bond. Hermione winced as a small shock coursed through her hand and broke contact with the Headmaster, shaking her hand vigorously as she did so and drawing yet another raised eyebrow from the Potions Professor.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together in delight and nearly jumped from his seat as he pulled her over to a stone basin at the side of the room. "Now my dear, prepare yourself, you may feel quite shocked when you see this."

She steeled herself, gritted her teeth and clenched her hands."I'm ready Sir." She felt two warm hand slip into each of her hands on either side of her, one Dumbledore's and the other Snape's. She saw Dumbledore give the man a curious look. Snape snorted and said "I'm feeling left out." Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing this was not the true reason and, together, they plunged into the basin.

The Headmaster's office faded and another, darker scene took its place. Malfoy Manor.

Hermione's attention was drawn to the only living things in the room. Voldemort and... Snape? Why was he there? She snuck a quick look at the man on her right, but he grasped her hand even tighter, his skin becoming even more clammy by the second. She heard Dumbledore whisper "Watch." and she took his advice.

_"Potter."_

_"Lord?"_

_"Potter. I want him dead."_

_"Yes, Lord, I believe this is the primary objective for the upcoming war."_

_"Do you know how we could do so, my boy?"_

Snape stayed silent.

"_We're going to turn his bessst friend."_

_"My Lord?!"_ Snape sounded shocked.

Voldemort heaved a sigh of exasperation. "_Hermione Granger. The girl the younger Malfoy issss alwayssss going on about? Come along my boy, the know it all? The bussshy haired beaver? I know a whole vocabulary of adjectivesss dedicated to her. I could almost ssswear the boy stalkssss her."_

_"Oh, Granger? Might I ask why?"_

_"Yesss, Granger. I am glad it finally hit home, as the,"_ Voldemort shuddered, "_Mudblood herssself would ssay. And yes Severusss, you may. Her intellect is far above even yoursss in every subject except Divination and Potionsss. She ties with you currently in both of thossse. Think man, we need more brain here, most of my followerssss are simply brawn! Potter would break down without her, leaving him vulnerable and therefore leaving the Order confusssed and lost."_

_"Brilliant my Lord, simply brilliant."_

Hermione could almost see Voldemort preening.

"_Yess, well, I have decccided on a method of capture. Sseverussss, you are to lure the girl into a falsssse ssstate of imaginingsss and ssssnap her up. When this is accomplished, you are to bring her to me..."_

_"Of course Lord."_

_"Go!"_

Snape bent to kiss the hem of the creatures robe once more and Apparated out. The memory finished and the three observers were drawn from the Pensieve.

Hermione sat down heavily, her eyes focusing in on a distant point in the future, so vague they looked.

"Miss Granger?" prompted Dumbledore. "Your thoughts?"

Hermione looked up and turned her gaze on Snape. "You traitor!" she cried, launching herself at him, only to find that she'd been bound to her chair, Dumbledore having obviously expected such an outburst.

Snape also sat down again and placed his hands over his face. "Please Albus," came his muffled voice,"You explain."

Dumbledore sighed, the twinkle in his eye gone and sat back behind his desk. "Miss Granger, I will let you go if you promise not to attack your Professor."

"No promises." came her sharp answer. Dumbledore shrugged and carried on. "My dear, Professor Snape is, in reality, a spy for the Order. His job, as well as Teaching, is to report back to me after every meeting with Tom and tell me of his happenings. You see, Severus here made a mistake when he was a little older than you. Influenced by the other boys in his House and outside of Hogwarts, he took it upon himself to gain the favour of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and become a Death Eater. But, several years on, he realised his mistake, the death of a close friend bringing him to this realisation and he defected, coming to me for help."

Hermione's tense expression loosened. "Oh."

"But you do understand why the Dark Lord wants to induct you my dear?"

"Yes Sir, unfortunately."


	3. Explanations In Full

**A/N: 'alloooooooo! I'm back with a boom! Expect another chappie before the end of the day;). I'm having a great autumn break, dunno about you guys. Haven't done any of my coursework but, hey ho! Gotta post this quickly otherwise I'll be late for church! Enjoy.**

* * *

**THANKS:**

**To all my readers and, once again, my sole reviewer, Hermione Voldemort Riddle. If you guys don't start reviewing soon, then I'll... I'll... Do something to your hair or saink. I've decided that I will write numbers one, ten, thirty, fifty and, if I get there one hundredth reviewers a small one shot each, based on their choice when I finish this Fic.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does.**

* * *

**Fic Name: Out Of My Comfort Zone**

**Chapter Name: Explained In Full**

**Author: memorieslost05**

**Word Count: 1186**

* * *

Once out of the Headmaster's office, Snape by her side, she once again donned her customary expressionless face and state of mind, the Professor beside her doing the same. After all, you couldn't be too careful these days and Hermione liked to think that she didn't wear her heart on her sleeve, as many of her House did.

Just as she was about to leave for her dorm, a clammy hand grabbed hers. Not recognising the person, she froze completely, a mantra running frighteningly fast round her head.

_Fight, flee or freeze. Fight, flee or freeze. Fight, flee or freeze. Fight, flee or freeze. _

Over and over, until she realised what she was doing, remembered that the House she belonged to thrived on rash decisions and began to punch her attacker, throwing wild fists in the air. The aforementioned hand, joined by its partner in crime, slipped from it's grip on her hand and clasped her shoulders in a solid grip. A silky voice rang out, all honey and poison.

"Miss Granger, I could have you expelled for attempted bodily harm on a member of the faculty so I suggest you cease this nonsense immediately and listen to what I have to say."

Hermione gaped.

"Professor Snape?"

The Professor sneered, sallow mouth turning down st the corners. "It's a shame to see that you've grown into those horrible buck teeth of yours Granger. They were a sight to see I must see. Now, close your mouth before they grow back."

Having regained her senses, Hermione immediately flew into defensive mode. "Washed you hair today Sir?"

She then slapped her hand over her mouth, hardly believing she'd just insulted a teacher. She stayed focused however, waiting for an outburst.

"Insolence!" he roared. "Detention Granger. With Filch..."

He grinned nastily and Hermione flinched.  
_Great._

He carried on.

"Now, regardless of the sanction you've been given just now, I'd like you to follow me to the dungeons. Your lessons in the Dark Arts commence immediately."

"But-"

"Follow!" Hermione sighed and began to do as she'd been instructed, her pace be moving faster with every step as she realised just how long her Professor's legs were.

In less than ten minutes, they were seated in the Potions classroom, the brunette staring expectantly up at her superior from her seat halfway across the room.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and said in a strained voice "When I said pull up a chair Granger, I didn't mean in your usual.""

The girl scuttled over, metaphorical tail between her legs as he chided her.

"Now," rasped Snape, rubbing at tired eyes, "To become one of the Dark Lord's-"

He stopped, perplexed.

Hermione pushed her hand higher in the air.

"Miss Granger, you do realise that we are the only wizards in attendance, do you not?"

Snubbed, Hermione dropped her hand but continued to look pleadingly at him. He sighed and looked at her expectantly.

"This is to protect Harry, right?"

Snape looked bemused. "Partly, yes."

"Then I'm in."

"Yes, we've already established that. Now may I continue?"

"No ones stopping you."

"If you wish to leave the Dark Lord's presence alive, you will learn to curb your tongue." hissed Snape. "No speaking out of term, no eavesdropping, no visible mistakes. And above all... Do. Not. Mention. Potter. You will set the tyrant off if you do and he'll probably set off to murder a few innocent Muggles and maim some Squibs while he's at it. No Miss Granger," for Hermione had opened her mouth, "NO speaking out of turn."

He smirked as she struggled to stay silent.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes... Basic etiquette. Most pure blooded Wizards are taught what a soup spoon is at the age of three and are perfect because of this. And no Miss Granger that was not a 'blatant statement of favouritism'. Over the next week, you will be taught all you need to know. Etiquette, certain spells, Occlemency, Legilimency and, above all, you will be forced to acknowledge that theDarkLord has your 'loyalty'. Once you have been inducted, I will lead you into what you must do next. Your lessons will occur once every day from eight pm till ten. Now, get out."

She scrambled from her chair and made for the door, pausing before she opened it.

"Professor," she said steadily, "I just want to th-"

"Spare me the heartfelt thanks and get out."

* * *

For the third time that evening, she stood in front of the Fat Lady, trying in vain to remember the password.

"Paws for thought." came a sheepish voice. Turning, the brunette saw Neville standing behind her.

He grinned shyly. "it's a Muggle saying, am I right?"

"Yeah."

They trooped in, past the large portrait covering the entrance hole and into the main living area where, at that precise moment in time, only two students sat in front of the fire.

Upon seeing her, the redhead jumped from his seat, coming storming over, a furious expression on his face. "Where. Have. You. Been." he seethed, giving Hermione the thought that, if they'd been starring in a Muggle cartoon, smoke would have been pouring out his ears by now. "Curfew's at ten! What if something had happened to you? What were you doing? You could've been kidnapped or something!"

Chuckling tiredly, Hermione slumped into an armchair.

"I was in the library you prat. I doubt any of You-Know-Who's followers even have the brains to tell them how to turn a page in a book, let alone find the library."

Neville nodded eagerly. "I saw her coming from the librarys direction. She probably just fell asleep whilst studying or something and, when she arrive back here, forgot the password."

Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak anymore. With a great sigh of annoyance, she pulled herself from her chair, offered it to Neville (who took it) said goodnight (completely ignoring the giant beetroot which was Ron), heaved herself up the stairs to the girls dorm and threw herself into bed, still in her uniform. She was out like a light.


	4. Startling Findings

**A/N: I'm sorry it's not very long, but I'm not feeling too good. Enjoy it while you can.**

**Now, I've had a few reviews from people who've pointed out mistskes' in my Fic. Thankyou, really, but might I remind you that this Fic IS non-canon and I have a slightly different mind to that of JKR's.**

* * *

**THANKS:**

**Moi: for reviewing. In answer: I'm not overly keen on research, so I write things based on what I've heard and read. If I say something happened, then it did. So no, Hermione has only just found out that Snape is a spy.**

**LK-HoGwArTs-HeAd-GiRl: for favouriting, following and reviewing this Fic. Thanks.**

**jaekl09: for following this Fic.**

**Casy13: for following this Fic.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately. JKR does.**

* * *

**Fic Name: Out Of My Comfort Zone**

**Chapter Name: Startling Findings**

**Author: memorieslost05**

**Word Count: 832**

* * *

**"**Hermione! You awake yet?"

Her peace and good mood shattered, Hermione pulled a pillow over her head. Several seconds later, the curtains to her bed were thrown back and a pitchy voice once more invaded the silence.

"Studying late again?" came Lavender's voice. "Honestly Hermione, what's the point? You're already clever enough to take your NEWTS and it's not even the end of the year yet. Now get up, you're going to make us late."

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, the brunette sat up and yawned. "What's got you in such a tizzy anyway? You'd normally grab the chance of an extra lie in."

Lavender looked surprised. "You haven't heard? The Durmstrang boys are coming to play a friendly tournament on the Quidditch field. The only reason we're up before seven is because we need to look our best."

Hermione groaned. "And you woke me up because...?"

"Need you to teach me some spells to impress the boys of course!" simpered her dorm mate.

The Gryffindor rolled her eyes as the ditzy girl proceeded to flounce from the room, knowing full well that they'd forget about her once they say the Bulgarians once again.

Banishing that thought from her head, Hermione smiled. It would be nice to see Viktor again.

However, as soon as she reached the Great Hall, every single one of her friend's eyes turned to her as she walked, bemused to her seat at the Gryffindor Table. Not even Ron was feeding his addiction to breakfast.

She raised an sceptical eyebrow and picked up the morning paper. Her good mood vanished as she saw the headline.

**MARRIAGE LAW PASSED: MUGGLEBORNS AT RISK**

The brunette gaped, her mouth posed in a look of outrage. She scanned the page, taking in vital information.

_All Muggleborn's over the age of seventeen are to be registered under the Muggleborn Registration Act (as Paragraph Four, Line Three clearly states) and wedded to a pure blood over the age of nineteen._

She was beginning to hear whispers around the hall, the other Houses expressing their indignation.

_If the aforementioned Muggleborn does not comply with this recent law, the Minister of a magic has the right to order instant imprisonment until a date for a trial is set._

"Urgh, Hannah's going to have to marry an old pervert!"

"Look, she's already got several requests!"

_In accordance to the law, the newly wedded couple must consummate within forty eight hours of the ceremony. Failing to do so will result in imprisonment._

"Only females though? How cruel!"

_This law has been brought into existence because of the number of Squibs being born into the Wizarding World. A child must be conceived within three years of the marriage._

"Hermione?"

_During imprisonment, each imprisoned Muggleborn will be paired up with a suitable partner of the Ministry's choice._

"Hermione?!"

_If the female is infertile, she will be given a low paying job in the Ministry once she leaves her studies. All female Muggleborn's are now to be considered as 'low class society'."_

"Hermione?!"

Hermione was shaken from her trance by Lavendar's hand. She followed the direction of the girl's shaking digits.

"You've got a request."

The owl landed on the Gryffindor table, wings still outstretched and trundled along till it reached ahermione. It thrust it's leg at her and, as soon as she'd taken the parchment, it turned on its tail and was gone.

"Ministry owls, eh?" came Ron's comforting voice. "Always in a rush."

A warm hand grasped her shoulder and Hermionr looked up to see Harry smiling down at her, his hand firm and certain.

"Open it."

She took his advice, pulling the parchment away from the thin band of gold very slowly and unwrapping it. The gold band must be her Ministry-issued wedding ring.

She scanned the page, her eyes going quickly to the bottom, where the author's name was signed.

_Viktor Krum._

She heard Ron groan.


End file.
